Ma camomille!
by Amex
Summary: Tsukiyama Shuu opiekuje się swoim Rumiankiem nad wyraz dobrze. Touka ma wątpliwości, a Kaneki zostawił ich w tej dziwnej sytuacji przyprawiając Smakosza o nową obsesję. - jest też na wattpadzie jak ktoś chce, ten sam tytuł. rozdziały raczej co tydzień.
1. Prolog

Kanae choć nie powinna, obserwowała wszystko z boku. Widziała jak pan Shuu skacze dookoła tej małej dziewczynki starając się zapewnić jej wszystko co najlepsze. To co jej kuzyn wyprawiał zakrawało o następną obsesję, jednak mniej niebezpieczną od poprzedniej.

I Kanae to tolerowała, bo jej zadaniem było utrzymanie pana Shuu w jak najlepszym zdrowiu i humorze, a kimże ona była, by mu zabraniać tej małej radości życia. To dziecko nawet dobrze bronić się nie umiało i Kanae podejrzewała, że to na nią spadnie odpowiedzialność nauczenia jej tego.  
Ale czego się nie robi dla rodziny.

nie ja wcale nie napisałam prologu zamiast następnego rozdziału. wydaje wam się.


	2. 1

Okok. Jest też na Wattpadzie jakby ktoś tam wolał, ale to takie tam info.

* * *

- _Ma camomille,_ o _ma camomille!_ Powiedz mi, och powiedz co byś chciała - dostaniesz tylko powiedz _ma camomille! -_ dziewczynka zachichotała patrząc we wrzosowe oczy, których właściciel klęczał przy niej trzymając ją za rękę i mówiąc te wszystkie nieprzyzwoicie miłe słowa. -Nie śmiej się ze mnie, proszę _meine Kamille._ Przecież mówię tylko prawdę wiesz o tym. Więc powiedz co być chciała. - i tym razem się nie zaśmiała. Tym razem tylko smutno spojrzała na niego swoimi brązowymi oczami wiedząc, że i tak nigdy nie dostanie tego co **naprawdę** chce. Patrząc na swojego braciszka i myśląc nad tym czy gdyby rodzice tu byli, czy gdyby ktokolwiek jeszcze tu był dostała by to.

-Shuu?

-Tak _camomille_? Wiesz już prawda? Chcesz powiedzieć swojemu _fratellino_?

-Shuu, bo ostatnio w oranżerii jest jakoś mniej motyli i…

-Oczywiście! Co tylko zechcesz _manzanilla! -_ wstał energicznie z klęczek otrzepując jeszcze kolana gdy dziewczynka przytuliła go z całych sił, a on nadal lekko zdziwiony tą nagłą czułością odwzajemnił uścisk. Tym razem Shuu postanowił nie zadawać pytań, czasami nie musiał, czasami nie musiał patrzeć żeby wiedzieć, że jego Kwiatuszek ledwo powstrzymywał łzy, czasami po prostu wiedział, że lepiej będzie jak nie pozna odpowiedzi na swoje pytania.  
Tak było lepiej.  
Dziewczynka puściła go i szybko przetarła łzy, w końcu nadal był tu jej braciszek jeszcze pomyśli, że to przez niego, a to przecież nieprawda. Uśmiechnęła się, a Shuu poklepał ją lekko po głowie i wyszedł z pokoju. Musiał załatwić motyle dla ukochanej siostrzyczki, a miał jeszcze mnóstwo innych rzeczy do zrobienia. Ale to nic. Nic nie jest ważniejsze od niej i nigdy nie będzie.  
-Panie Tsukiyama! - krzyk na korytarzu, naprawdę to dopiero bezczelne tak krzyczeć do niego w jego własnym domu i to jeszcze będą pokojowym naprawdę. Szczyt prostactwa, ale przecież jest wspaniałomyślnym panem domu i odpuści winę służącemu zanim ten zacznie się kajać i spokojnie zapyta o co chodzi. Przecież jeszcze siostrzyczka by usłyszała, a do tego dopuścić nie można.

-Tak? Czy stało się coś ważnego? Coś tak ważnego, że trzeba krzyczeć? Coś tak arcyważnego, że nie mogłeś podejść i powiedzieć cichutko jak _Maus_ którą zresztą jesteś? - Shuu odwrócił się powoli licząc w myślach do dziesięciu.

-Nie panie Tsukiyama. Przepraszam bardzo proszę pana, ja tylko chciałem powiedzieć, że...

-Że co? O ile dobrze czuję to się nie pali, a nadal nie wiem czemu tak okropnie krzyknąłeś, a więc? _Rien?_

 _-_ Nie to nie tak proszę pana! W holu stoi jakiś gość, który twierdzi, że wie pan o jego przyjeździe, a cała służba nie wiedziała co robić więc pomyślałem, że pobiegnę po pana i niech mi pan wybaczy moją śmiałość! - gość? O tej porze? Cóż jedyne co mógł zrobić w tej chwili Shuu to zejść na dół i zaspokoić ciekawość. Choć bardziej wolał już myśleć o tych pięknych motylach w ich odnowionej oranżerii i o radości jaką jego siostra okaże gdy je zobaczy.

- _Oui._ Prowadź zatem i na Boga nie biegnij już tak. - przewrócił machinalnie oczami i ruszył w stronę schodów patrząc mimochodem na drzwi do sypialni swojej siostry. Gdyby to była bardziej oficjalna czy chociaż zapowiedziana wizyta o której by pamiętał wziąłby ją ze sobą, ale tak to absolutnie nie. Nie wiadomo kogo przywiało, a żadne z nich nie chciało powtórki sprzed pół roku kiedy odwiedził ich pewien ghul z pretensjami o wielkość terenu jaką dysponują. Groźny teoretycznie nie był, ale gdy po odmowie ruszył od razu na dziewczynkę tylko cudem Shuu zdążył go odbić. Nie, zdecydowanie nie chcieli powtórki. Będąc już na dole i widząc kto przyszedł nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

Po prostu się nie dało.

* * *

Czas na tłumaczenie

Ma camomille - mój rumianku

meine Kamille - -"-

fratellino - braciszek

manzanilla - rumianek

Maus - mysz

Rien - nic

Oui - tak


	3. 2

Ona żyje. Oficjalnie. Jak ktoś ma wątpliwości niech uwierzy w moją moc bycia autorem tego opka.

* * *

-Czy coś się stało Rize? - spytał i stanął przed nią w całej swojej błyszczącej okazałości.  
-Och nie, przechodziłam obok i poczułam, że ktoś chyba dopadł moją zwierzynę przede mną. - kończąc zdanie uśmiechnęła się, doskonale wiedząc, że Tsukiyama wie o co jej chodzi. Odwzajemnił uśmiech i gratulując sobie zostawienia siostrzyczki w pokoju. - Czy może się pomyliłam i już dawno jej tu nie ma?

-Skądże znowu, twoje zmysły jak zawsze są we wspaniałej normie. Skoro już jesteś proponuję filiżankę kawy, skusisz się?

-Z przyjemnością.

- _Excellently_! - pstryknął palcami prawej dłoni w stronę jednego ze służących – zaprowadź naszego _Gast_ do salonu i niech zaparzą kawy w kuchni, muszę niestety jeszcze coś zrobić, aczkolwiek szybko do Ciebie dołączę _mon ami._ \- poczekał, aż Rize oddali się w stronę wskazanego pokoju, a sam wrócił z powrotem na górę do pokoju dziewczynki. Fakt faktem kobieta, która ich odwiedziła była niebezpieczna, a on nie mógł sobie pozwolić na ryzyko w tej chwili. Uprzedzenie _manzanilla_ co się dzieje było sprawą pierwszorzędną. Wszystko co dotyczyło jego rumianka było sprawą pierwszorzędną nie oszukujmy się. Nie zapominając o zasadach dobrego wychowania zapukał i otworzył drzwi. W końcu nie miała nic do ukrycia przed nim, była tylko małą (no dobrze niską i niewiele młodszą) dziewczynką, ewentualnie ciało, ale po co miałaby się przebierać późnym popołudniem? Zresztą tyle raz mył jej włosy, że doprawdy musiała by być naprawdę dziecinna żeby się wstydzić.

- _Ma camomille_?

-Coś się dzieje?

-Nie wychodź na razie z pokoju dobrze?

-Ale...

-Proszę, _ma camomille_. Jak przyjdę wszystko sobie wytłumaczymy _oui_? Tylko zostań w pokoju dopóki nie wrócę dobrze? To nie potrwa długo, nie martw się. - dokończył zdanie i puścił dziewczynce oczko wychodząc z pokoju. Doprawdy, Rize nie dostanie jego siostrzyczki tak prosto jakby chciała, jej niedoczekanie.+ Schodząc z powrotem zastanawiał się czy nie lepiej było by po prostu wziąć dodatkową służbę do salonu i pozwolić siostrzyczce zejść, ale lepiej być ostrożnym.

-Mam nadzieję, że nie zdążyłaś zatęsknić _mon ami._ Starałem się wrócić tak szybko jak mogłem. - siadając na fotelu obitym turkusowym materiałem. Ach, jak Shuu kochał meble robione na zamówienie! - Chciałaś, czy mi się tylko zdaje, o czymś porozmawiać?

-Chciałam się tylko dowiedzieć czemu wszędzie czuć tak wyraźny zapach pewnego chłopaka. Czyżbyś ciągał go po tej ogromnej, i jakże okazałej, posiadłości?

-Nie wiem o kogo Ci chodzi Rize, nie możesz powiedzieć od razu co Ci chodzi po głowie? Przecież jesteśmy sami. Cukru? - biorąc do rąk filiżankę z kawą musiał być ostrożny, jeszcze ta szalona kobieta powiedziała by coś przez co by się zadławił, naprawdę żałosna to była śmierć i całkowicie nie godna ghula. Zwłaszcza tak wspaniałego, zresztą on jak on ale kto zaopiekowałby się _camomille_? Doprawdy, mógł wtedy liczyć tylko na cud w postaci Kanae, która zaopiekowała by się nią, albo podrzuci chociaż do Anteiku z wyjaśnieniami. -Więc? _Rien?_

-Och, czyli okazuje się, że tylko zmysły Smakosza są na wyższym poziomie? Gorzej z myśleniem prawda? Ale nie martw się jako dobra przyjaciółka wyjaśnię Ci wszystko. Wyobraź sobie, że przechodzę ulicą i czuję zapach naszego dobrego znajomego Kanekiego! - „och, tak zwłaszcza twojego przyjaciela" myśli Shuu słuchając tej opowieści i mając nadzieję, że zaraz skończy i będzie mógł już ją wyprosić z domu.-Więc postanowiłam wejść i zobaczyć co tu się wyprawia. W co ty pogrywasz Tsukiyama.

-Ja? Ależ w nic. Kanekiego niestety tu nie ma i nie było. Niestety ubolewam nad tym niewiarygodnie! - Rize prychnęła – Dlatego też nie rozumiem skąd czujesz ten zapach. Może się już starzejesz? Słyszałem, że jakiś czas temu miałaś całkiem poważne rany, jesteś pewna, że jest już dobrze? - używając do tej wypowiedzi kpiarskiego tonu już wiedział, że jego koleżanka długo nie wytrzyma tej ujmy i wyjdzie. No trzeba przyznać, że nie pomylił się za bardzo, bo już chwilę później Rize wychodziła z terenu ogrodu jego rezydencji. Patrząc na nią z okna zastanowił się czy jego _manzanilla_ ucieszy się na fioletowe motyle.

* * *

Niezastąpiony słowniczek

Excellently - Świetnie

Gast - gość, w tym przypadku chodziło mi o gościa

Mon ami - mój przyjacielu/przyjaciółko

Manzanilla - rumianek (było chyba w poprzednim rozdziale)

Ma camomille - mój rumianku (jak coś to ostatni raz macie tu tłumaczenie tego)

Oui - tak

Rien - nic


	4. 3

Przybywam, choć spóźniona o dwa dni. Ale ciii.

* * *

Ostatecznie całkiem fioletowych nie dostał tak na szybko i wątpił czy w ogóle by dostał, ale _manzanilla_ i tak się cieszyła gdy zaprowadził ją do jednej z nowszych części oranżerii i pokazał cud w postaci pięknych błękitno-czarnych motyli. Cóż, postarał się jak mógł, a teraz mógł napawać się widokiem szczęśliwej i radosnej dziewczynki, która przechadzała się po całym pomieszczeniu przyglądając się owadom, jednocześnie starała się skusić któregoś żeby siadł jej na palec. Obecnie do szczęścia zdecydowanie wystarczała mu jej radość, no i jej obecność, bo nie oszukujmy się pozbywać się tak cudownie pachnącej osoby to grzech! Zwłaszcza osoby, której zapach niesamowicie przypominał zapach pewnego jednookiego ghula, który wymknął się całej 20 dzielnicy. Ale to już taki dodatek do jej uroczej postaci, której nawet gdyby chciał nie mógł zjeść więc skoro on nie mógł inni tez nie mogą. Cóż, będą musieli być teraz bardziej czujni skoro ktoś już wyczuł znajomy zapach możliwe, że zaraz przyjdzie do niego zacna Touka Kirishma. I och to nie tak, że był przeciwny – niech przychodzi małej przyda się więcej towarzystwa w mniej więcej tym samym wieku – tylko wiedział, że przyjdzie w konkretnym celu, z konkretnymi dość raniącymi i duszę i ciało argumentami. Potem mogło by się zrobić dość nieprzyjemnie ze względu na dosyć ciekawską i dociekliwą naturę _camomille._ Nie, to nie było jego marzeniem, jednak chwilowo w tej chwili oderwanej od rzeczywistości gdy oboje byli w oranżerii – on siedzący przy zastawie z kawą, ona goniąc po całym pomieszczeniu starał się nie myśleć nad tym zbyt intensywnie w końcu szanse na to były niewielkie, a rzadko miał okazję tak po prostu odpocząć chwilę.

Pff, bzdura miał mnóstwo czasu, no błagam miał kasy jak lodu do tego służbę na każde zawołanie i pracę, która zabierała mu maksymalnie pół godziny dziennie. Na palcach jednej ręki można policzyć rzeczy, których nie mógł zrobić/mieć/kupić.  
Doprawdy śmiesznym było myśleć, że ten człowiek, poprawka, ten ghul czegoś nie mógł. Może nie olśniewał umiejętnościami niczym kierownik Yoshimura, który notabene nikogo już nie olśni, może nie zadziwiał też wysokim stanowiskiem w jakiejkolwiek organizacji ghuli, ale wiecie co. Wystarczyło jedno pieprzone słówko odpowiedniej osobie i tak jakoś Aogiri miało drobne przeszkody w postaci oddziału CCG. Oczywiście wiedział, że dla tych ghuli to prawie żadna przeszkoda, ale czas który stracą i straty jakie poniosą w szeregach będą zbyt duże, by mogli je szybko załatać. Nie, zdecydowanie nie błyszczał ani wybitnie wybitnymi(masło maślane) umiejętnościami, ani wysoką pozycją wśród ghuli. Nadal udało mu się utrzymać wysoką pozycję w 20. dzielnicy co mu chwilowo wystarczało i przede wszystkim. Miał pieniądze,a wiecie co się z tym wiąże? Przeważnie władza i nie inaczej było też u niego. Przecież gdyby świecił swoją idealnością wszędzie i zawsze nie mógłby zaskakiwać prawda? Choć były też osoby, które doskonale zdawały sobie sprawę, że gdyby chciał one już wąchały by kwiatki od spodu dzięki CCG.

Dobra nie był, aż tak zły. Miał swoje zasady, wątpliwe moralnie, ale jednak. To się ceni. Aogiri też nie podstawiłby pod nos CCG, choć momentami miał wielką ochotę, a zwłaszcza gdy w grę wchodził Kaneki.

Ach, Kaneki.


	5. 4

Touka doceniała co zrobił dla niej pan Yoshimura i to co robił dla niej Yomo. Musiała by być głupia żeby sądzić, że to nic takiego, przygarnął przecież ją i jej głupiego brata, zapewnił im ciepły kąt do spania, a także pożywienie i wykazała by się wtedy jeszcze większą głupotą gdyby nie poczuła się w obowiązku spłacenia ich pobytu w Anteiku. To, że Ayato się nie poczuwał – starała się zrozumieć w końcu był młodszy, miał prawo nie rozumieć i nie angażować się w pewne sprawy.  
Starała się nawet rozumieć jego niechęć do ludzi – pozbawili ich w końcu ojca, ich jedyną rodzinę i ostoję w życiu, ale nawet jej starania mają swoją granicę, którą Ayato przekroczył gdy opuścił Anteiku i nawet nie próbując zrozumieć czemu ona integruje się z ludźmi. Potraktował to jak największą ujmę na ich honorze i tak po prostu ją zostawił. Jej ostatni członek rodziny z krwi i kości, a jej nie zostało nic innego jak zaufać swojej przybranej rodzinie z kafejki.  
Nauczona doświadczeniem nie starała się zrozumieć co chodzi po głowie Kanekiemu ani czym kierował się kiedy zdecydował, że opiekowanie się _nią_ ma być powinnością Tsukiyamy, a nie jej.  
Jasne, zapytała wtedy co mu strzeliło do głowy, ale wiedziała, że i tak by jej nie odpowiedział. Po prostu znikł, a jej nie zostało nic innego jak pogodzić się z tym i nie pałać zbytnią nienawiścią do Tsukiyamy i Kanekigo.  
To było trudne. Nie od dziś wiadomo przecież, że mężczyzna był co najmniej dziwny ze swoim wtrącaniem obcych słówek, których prawie nikt nie rozumiał i obsesją na punkcie wąchania ludzi więc co ona może dobrego od niego wynieść?  
No dobrze. Był w stanie spełnić wszystko co potrzebne do dobrego wychowania, ale na to raczej już za późno przecież ta dziewczynka ma 14 lat! Nie wspominając o tym, że nie wiadomo czy Tsukiyama przejmie się tym, że w jego rezydencji jest ktoś jeszcze!

Tak, zdecydowanie Touka była zawiedziona wyborem Kanekiego i zła.

-Touka to już trzecia miotła w tym miesiącu. Proszę opanuj się.-prychnęła zdając sobie sprawę, że faktycznie myśląc znów o tym złamała miotłę. Trzecią w tym miesiącu. Wzięła głęboki oddech, przymknęła oczy i starała się uśmiechnąć. „Uspokój się idiotko, myślenie o tym nic ci nie da".

-Rzeczywiście. Wybacz, pójdę po następną. - Touka wybyła do schowka biorąc ostatnią zapasową miotłę i zapisała sobie w pamięci żeby kupić kilka następnych. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Przecież nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy ktoś postanowi okraść kawiarnię i jedyną jej bronią będzie miotła, bo dookoła będzie pełno ludzi i nie będzie mogła użyć kagune. To takie logiczne. Prawie jak decyzje pewnego jednookiego ghula. „Miałaś o tym nie myśleć głupia!"

Jednak jak się okazało chwilę później to było silniejsze od niej.

* * *

krótkie rozdziały to low


	6. 5

wiem, wiem opisy pomieszczeń i wgl też by się przydało, ale zacznijmy od brakujących dialogów

* * *

Kończąc zaplanowaną pracę na dziś, schował maskę do szuflady i rozsiadł się na fotelu. Zaraz jednak się spiął przeczuwając, że to jednak nie koniec na dziś i jak się okazało słusznie. Chwilę później do środka wszedł ghul, który miał na tyle przyzwoitości, że najpierw zapukał.

\- Oi, Ayato co znowu wyrabiałeś z tą maską. Zrobiła ci coś?

-Tch. Nic specjalnego - odpowiedział rzucając maskę na stolik.

-Tylko naprawić czy jakieś specjalne życzenia? - oczywiście Uta wiedział, że specjalnych życzeń Ayato nie miał oprócz pośpiechu ze zwrotem.

-Naprawić, i na Boga jeśli istnieje pospiesz się z tym. Znając życie ta idiotka znowu coś zrobi, zresztą jak nie ona to on. Tch.

-Jesteś dziś wyjątkowo rozmowny Ayato. Stało się coś? - spytał Uta szukając już po szafkach odpowiednich narzędzi i specyfików.

-Tch. A co niby miało się stać. Dzień jak codzień. - spojrzał chwile na stół na, którym mężczyzna mając już wszystko przygotowane przymierzał się do właściwej naprawy. - Będę jeszcze w tym tygodniu. - mruknął Ayato i ruszył do wyjścia.

-Chciała zmienić maskę.- ghul rzucił jeszcze w przestrzeń nawet nie patrząc w stronę chłopaka, w końcu Ayato nie przepuścił by informacji o swojej siostrze. Uta był całkiem dobrze poinformowany o tym co się dzieje w całym Tokio przecież przychodzili do niego różni klienci co prawda jedni bardziej, a drudzy mniej rozmowni, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że byli istną skarbnicą wiedzy. Głupi też przecież nie był, a można by się pokusić o stwierdzenie, że całkiem jak nie piekielnie inteligentny więc drugie dno dla kogoś kto znał różne relacje nie było trudne. Oczywiste było, że druga maska Ayato, która teraz reperował przypominała maskę jego siostry, a sam chłopak swoimi działaniami i podobieństwem odwracał uwagę od jej, czasem głośnych, poczynań.  
Uta był naprawdę dobrze poinformowany o wyczynach w całym Tokio. Trochę bardziej lub mniej, zależnie od dzielnicy, ale wszyscy byli szczęśliwi dopóki nie dzielił się nią z każdym klientem Studia.  
Jaki byłby z niego profesjonalista! Znaczy, jasne za dodatkową opłatą był wstanie powiedzieć część żądanych informacji i nigdy dużą, ale i tak ilość ghuli wiedząca o tym była wybitnie mała.  
Doprawdy jak tak dalej pójdzie następnym razem będzie musiał zrobić maskę dla Ayato od nowa. Chociaż patrząc na okropnie sfatygowaną króliczą twarz zastanawiał się czy od razu nie zacząć nowej w końcu miał być w tym tygodniu, Uta miał czas chwilowo żadnego natłoku nie było i w najbliższym czasie wątpił aby taki się pojawił.  
Tak, to zdecydowanie był czas na zrobienie nowej maski.  
Siedząc przy oknie i patrząc na ulicę Czwartej Dzielnicy myślał.  
Co prawda długo nie było mu to dane, bo zaraz zauważył na ulicy drobny ruch co było zadziwiające jak na tą godzinę. Gdy jeszcze okazało się, że osoba, która przykuła jego uwagę patrzała w jego stronę, a zaraz potem pomachała także do niego domyślił się, że była ghulem. I pomyślał także, że przecież to całkiem możliwe, że Uta wie wszystko. Być może wiedział nawet co robił przez cały ten czas.  
Och. Na pewno wiedział, w końcu to Uta.

Dlatego odmachał z drobnym uśmiechem na twarzy.


	7. 6

Touka Kirishima była piękna i mógł to potwierdzić każdy chłopak czy też mężczyzna, który ją zobaczył. Z tego powodu nie dziwne było, że do :re przychodzili często gimnazjaliści, licealiści i studenci tylko po to by móc zamówić u niej kawę. Znaczy dobrą kawę robiła, ale wiecie dodatkowe widoki {( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) } w postaci ładnej dziewczyny to zupełnie inna sprawa.I to był jeden powód dla, którego Tsukiyama odwiedzał kawiarnię razem ze swoją wychowanką. Drugim było zapewnienie dziewczynce towarzystwa w postaci Touki, która chętnie, a nawet bardzo zaczynała z młodszą rozmowę czy też szła z nią na górę i tam spędzały razem czas. Dziś akurat wypadał dzień nauki _manzanilli_ więc Shuu mógł sobie pozwolić na zostawienie jej w rezydencji pod czujnym okiem Kanae i wybranie się do :re na kawę. Co z tego, że mógł wypić lepszą w domu. Kogo to w tej chwili obchodzi gdy w oczach panny Kirishimy znów zagościło to chłodne i przeszywające spojrzenie, które łagodniało (jak podejrzewał) tylko przy jego wychowance. Korzystając jednak z tego, że dziś był sam i nikt nie zabierze mu jego cudownych widoków z dala od niego.

Bo jej oczy były piękne.

Już w chwili gdy wyszła z kantorka na miotły wiedziała, czuła w kościach, że nie wytrzyma długo w swoim postanowieniu. Drzwi od kawiarni otworzyły się, zadzwonił dzwoneczek zawieszony nad nimi i zobaczyła wysoką postać. Postać mającą fioletowe włosy i bardzo rzucające się w oczy ubranie.

 _-Bonjour!_ \- ten cholerny głos, te włosy i strój. Tylko jedna osoba, ba! tylko jeden ghul w całym Tokio był w stanie być tak irytujący samym byciem. Przechodząc obok lady poprosił Yomo o małą czarną i usiadł przy stoliku stojącym najdalej wejścia, tuż przy oknie. Cóż. Już po chwili musiała odłożyć swoją kochaną miotłę i zanieść Tsukiyamie jego kawę narażając się na wylew dziwnych słówek i jego doznań zapachowych jakkolwiek źle by to nie brzmiało.

-Proszę. - powiedziała, bo w końcu wypadałoby być uprzejmym. Nawet jeśli go nie lubiła.

- _Merci_ Kirishima*. Dawno nie rozmawialiśmy _truth_? - odpowiedział uśmiechając się olśniewająco. Tak bardzo olśniewająco, że nawet niewzruszona Touka Kirishima musiała go uznać za co najmniej ładny.

-Raczej nie mamy o czym. - nadal musiała być uprzejma. - Zatem pozwól, że wrócę do swoich obowiązków. - dodała i szybkim krokiem poszła do swojej kochanej miotły. Swoją drogą, że przez cały czas czuła na sobie ten cholerny wzrok, ale co mogła zrobić przecież jej nie molestował ani nie gwałcił więc nie może wybuchnąć gdy w kawiarni są też zwykli ludzie. Co prawda gdy podglądała w jego stronę był zajęty jakimiś papierami, które sobie przytaszczył, ale była pewna, że to Tsukiyama się patrzył. On nawet to robił irytująco.

Nawet nie wiecie jak jej ulżyło gdy mężczyzna zaczął zbierać swoje papiery i w końcu poprosił o rachunek. Bo to nie tak, że znajdowała sobie przez cały jego pół godzinny pobyt w lokalu jakiekolwiek zajęcia na zapleczu czy gdziekolwiek byle nie musieć podawać kawy. Absolutnie nie czy wy ją posądzacie o tchórzostwo? Przecież to zwykły ghul, którego mogłaby pokonać z zamkniętymi oczami prawda? Tsukiyama od pewnego czasu był po prostu zbyt. Zbyt perwersyjny w swoim byciu i stosunku do niej.

O. Tak. I to mrugnięcie do niej gdy wychodził też było perwersyjne. I bardzo znaczące jeśli się spytać Tsukiyamy. Zresztą Touka też tak uważała.

Aczkolwiek nie zdawała sobie sprawy ze zmian, które zaszły w niej podświadomie, a które było w niej widać. Na przykład w jej pięknych oczach.


	8. 7

Stojąc przed okazałą posiadłością zastanawiała się czy to dobry pomysł. Z jednej strony wchodzenie do tego domu było dla niej przysłowiowym wejściem w paszczę lwa i nie miała pewności czy wyjdzie stamtąd. Jednak z drugiej strony mogła dowiedzieć się wielu rzeczy i dzięki nim odszukać oraz wpierdolić pewnemu nieodpowiedzialnemu gówniarzowi, który zdecydowanie sobie na to zasłużył.

Chcąc już zrezygnować, pójść do domu i zaszyć się w kokonie z kocyka nie mogła się ruszyć. Nadal stała przed piękną żelazną bramką za, którą krył się ogród wpatrzona w niebo. Czy jest coś co mogła zrobić? Czy na cokolwiek miała wpływ?

-Touka? - dziewczynka podbiegła bliżej bramki stając przed starszą nie wychodząc z podziwu. Młodsza z nich popatrzyła jeszcze raz swoimi wielkimi oczami jakby nadal zastanawiała się czy to się dzieje naprawdę. Touka postanowiła zrobić pierwszy krok i otworzyła bramkę powoli stawiając kroki w stronę domu, resztę zrobiła druga dziewczynka szybko niszcząc przepaść między nimi i mocno przytulając się do starszej dziewczyny.

''  
Touka nie do końca wiedziała jak to się stało, że w jednej chwili stała w ogrodzie i się przytulała do młodszej siostry, a w drugiej siedziała w wybitnie wygodnym fotelu w wybitnie dużym salonie czekając aż podadzą jej kawę. Obok niej siedziała młodsza opowiadając wszystko co stało się od ich poprzedniego spotkania, ale Touka jakoś nie była w stanie skupić się na jej słowach. Cóż. Słuchanie jej było jedną z jej radości życia, ale dziś przyszła w jednym konkretnym celu i niestety nie były to odwiedziny siostrzyczki chociaż bardzo chciała by tak było. Gdyby tylko mogła sprawić by dziewczynka mieszkała z nią, albo chociaż miały ze sobą stały kontakt. Jak łatwo można się domyśleć pewna osoba nie była skora do współpracy mimo dosadnych i mocnych argumentów (czasami w postaci pięści). Została więc jej tylko spokojna rozmowa z okazyjnym obrażaniem mężczyzny i ostentacyjnym unikaniem spojrzenia mu w twarz. Albo nogi. No na niego w każdym razie.

\- Kirishima jak miło, że nas odwiedziłaś jednak myślałem, że nie mamy o czym rozmawiać, czy może się mylę?

-To ty chciałeś porozmawiać ty cholerny...

-Och, nie musisz się tak denerwować, przecież jak na razie to bardzo przyjacielska pogawędka w bardzo miłym towarzystwie moim i _camomille_ nie uważasz? - zapytał siadając naprzeciw, a zaraz potem wjechała tacka z trzema filiżankami. Zapowiadało się, że wspomniana _camomille_ zostanie co ją samą niezmiernie cieszyło.

-Tch. Chcę tylko zauważyć, że to ty wsunąłeś zaproszenie pod filiżankę. Więc. O czym chciałeś porozmawiać? - Touka chwyciła filiżankę w ręce byle tylko odwrócić wzrok.

\- Uta go widział. A właściwie ich.

-Kłamiesz.

-Tak pięknej _fille_ nigdy. - powiedział opierając się o oparcie fotela, podpierając brodę na splecionych dłoniach. Patrzał na nią z ciekawością? Może to był głód, albo o zgrozo pożądanie tak wątpliwe u tego osobnika? Touka nie była pewna i nie chciała tego wiedzieć zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o tego cholernego Smakosza, który jedynie co umiał to sprawiać problemy w całej dzielnicy od razu. A młodsza dziewczynka nie rozumiejąc sytuacji i popijając kawę patrzała na zmianę to w stronę Touki to w stronę Shuu. Skoro już dziewczyna do nich przyszła to może...

-Czy siostrzyczka może zostać u nas na noc?- zapytała z entuzjazmem patrząc w stronę Tsukiyamy. Przecież dopiero przyszła! Niech spędzi z nią trochę czasu zanim znowu zniknie na kilka tygodni.

-To przecież – Touka nie zdążyła skończyć

- _If she wants_. - powiedział, a _camomille_ natychmiast spojrzała na nią wzrokiem, któremu się nie odmawia i Touka wiedziała, że będzie musiała zadzwonić do Yomo, że nie wróci na noc do kawiarenki.


End file.
